FEELINGS
by humphreykatelove
Summary: HOW KATE AND HUMPHREY BECOME MATES I AM NOT A VERY GOOD SUMMARY TYPER SO READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

FEELINGS

CH1

HUMPHREY: "kate is so nice"

SHAKEY: "Humphrey, Kate is an Alpha and your and omega"

MOOCH: "you will find some one diffrent"

HUMPHREY: "yea but i dont like any of the other omega girls"

SALTY: "not even lily"

HUMPHREY: "not really"

MOOCH: "will she out of your reach"

HUMPHREY: "is not"

SHAKEY: "then go talk and walk with her"

HUMPHREY: "i will"

Humphrey walks down to were kate was sitting

HUMPHREY: "hey kate"

KATE: "oh hey"

HUMPHREY: "whats wrong"

KATE: "nothen just the wolf i love i cant love"

HUMPHREY: "cuz he is"

KATE: "he is a omega"

HUMPHREY: "and who is he"

KATE: "you"

HUMPHREY: "i love you"

KATE: "love you to"

HUMPHREY: "you wanna go on a walk"

KATE: "sure"

HUMPHREY: "so how is being a alpha"

KATE: "hard"

HUMPHREY: "so this is wired"

KATE: "why"

HUMPHREY: "i never thouht i would be talking to the girl of my dreams"

KATE: "oh i am"

HUMPHREY: "yea"

KATE: "cool"

HUMPHREY: "lets go to my den"

KATE: "ok i dont thank i have ben to your den"

HUMPHREY: "oh cool come on"

KATE: "wow big den"

HUMPHREY: "yea "

1 hour of them talking

KATE: "runts are just weak and die and can be stupid"

HUMPHREY: "no not really"

KATE: "ask my mom she is the healer"

HUMPHREY: "no she scary and about runts no

KATE: "yes"

HUMPHREY: "NO" I YELL

KATE: "are you ok"

HUMPHREY: "yea im fine"

KATE: "why did you yell at me"

humphrey is just in deep space will kate is yelling at humphrey

kate put s 3 cuts down his face

HUMPHREY: "ahhh"

humphrey runs out of the den with kate following

KATE: "stop humphrey im sorry"

humphrey keeps runing he gets down in to the vally and hides beheid a part of the rock wall that sticks out.

KATE: "were are you humphrey" i yell

KATE: "sorry humphrey"

kate goes back crying

EVE: "whats wrong dear"

KATE: "i was talking to humphrey and he started to say i was preaty and stoped and just staired at me not responding to me and i put 3 cuts down his face he toke of running and id hideing in the vally some were"

WINSTON: "you want me to go find him"

KATE: "plz"

it is mid late evening now

SALTY: "wonder why humphrey is hiding from kate we will all go and see tomarro"

WINSTON: "i could not find him any were"

WINSTON: "you want me to put alphas on alert"

KATE: "yes please"

WINSTON:" the search will begain tomarro"

NEXT DAY: "about 3 in the after noon"

WINSTON: "humphrey were are you these is not funny

winsto walks towred the road that cars drive on that goes throu the edge of there tarratory

and humphrey laying on the side of the road.

WINSTON: "no"

WINSTON: "humphrey wake up please"

HUMPHREY: "uh...he...hel...help... m..m...m...me"

winston picks up humphrey puts him on his back and runs a fast as he could back to eve

winston came flying in so fact when he turned in to the den he slide and hit the wall

WINSTON: "found humphrey allmost dead"

EVE: "let me see"

**so what did you thank leave a review and tell me and i know my spelling is bad**


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

feelings

KATE: "is he ok"

EVE: "yea just has some broken bones"

WINSTON: "how bad"

EVE: "pretty bad, he has most of right side ribs are broken his back right leg is broken"

KATE: "how long tell he wakes up"

EVE: "in a few hours"

WINSTON: "he is a tuff wolf"

EVE: "yea he is lucky to surive that"

WINSTON: "kate do you want to cary him to his den"

KATE: "yea"

3hours later

HUMPHREY: "whats going on"

KATE: "you were hit by a car"

HUMPHREY: "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CAUSED THIS"

KATE: "i am sorry"

HUMPHREY: "get out of my den"

KATE: "please Humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "GET OUT OF MY DEN" i yell very loudly

KATE: "FINE" I YELL BACK

HUMPHREY: "good now i can have some peace"

NEXT DAY

EVE: "goodmorning humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "h...h...hi...hi"

EVE: "are you ok"

HUMPHREY: "yea im fine cant be better"

WINSTON: "somthing is bothering you what is it"

HUMPHREY: "NOTHING IM FINE"

EVE: "you can tell us"

HUMPHREY: "no"

LATER

WINSTON: "Hutch have you seen kate"

HUTCH: "no sir"

WINSTON: "thanks"

**KATE**

KATE: "stupid everyone they all hate me will i made this den on top of the vally a way from every one"

**BACK TO WARE WE WERE**

WINSTON: "HUMPHREY DO YOU KNOW WERE KATE IS"

HUMPHREY: "shes missing?"

WINSTON: "yes do you..."

(humphrey interups)

HUMPHREY: "THIS IS MY FAUL" (than humphrey puts his claws on his side puts cuts down his side from his hip to his sholder)

HUMPHREY: "AHHHHHHHHHH"

WINSTON: "HUMPHREY DONT HURT YOUR SELF ANY MORE THAN YOU ARE"

HUMPHREY: "i thank i might know were kate is but you stay here i go alone"

WINSTON: "ok"

**humphrey started walking up to top of te vally limping and bleeeding up the heal**

HUMPHREY: "KATE"

(humphrey walks into a den to see her curled in ball in the back of the cave)

HUMPHREY: "kate are you ok"

KATE: "no i am not ok" i say well crying

HUMPHREY: "let me help" i said will puting my broken paww on her side

KATE: "get off me" i swing my arm around and hit humphreys leg as hard as i could

HUMPHREY: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrt my leg my leg my leg"

KATE: "quite fakeing"

HUMHREY: "IM NOT fakEiNg this hurtssssssssssssss" humphrey passes out and land s hard on the floor

KATE: "humphrey are you still in here"


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

KATE: "are you there humphrey"

Kate rolls over sees humphrey bleeding and cut

KATE: "humphrey what happend"

humphrey starts to wake up

HUMPHREY: "what"

KATE: "the cut on your side"

HUMPHREY: "i did it my self"

KATE: "let me help you up"

HUMPHREY: "no i just want to lay here"

KATE: "ok but why did you back up here"

HUMPHREY: "everyone was seaching for you so i came up here"

KATE: "oh i will probley get alpha dutys for every day this weak"

HUMPHREY: "lets go so its not worse"

they walk down the and enter the alpha den (winston eves den)

EVE: "kate your back, did humphrey hurt you cuz if he did.."

KATE: " MOM he did not hurt me if anything i hurt him"

WINSTON: "thats pretty notice able"

HUMPHREY: "thanks"

EVE: "do you want me to look at your cuts"

HUMPHREY: "no"

humphrey walks out and goes back to his den were salty shakey and mooch and there

MOOCH: "hows kate"

SHAKEY: "whats wrong humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "HURT"

SALTY: "what happend"

KATE: "HUMPHREY why did you just leave"

MOOCH: "hey kate whats up with humphrey"

KATE: "i dont know"

humphrey walks in to a corner puts his head in the corner and lays down cuarled in to a ball

garth and lily walk in

GARTH: "whats wrong with cayote"

KATE: "SHUT UP GARTH" KATE PUNCHED HIM IN THE SIDE

LILY: "kate why did you do that"

KATE: "he is makeing fun of humphrey when he is hurt thats not right"

HUTCH: "sounds like your being protective of him"

humphrey gets up and goes and stand by kate

HUMPHREY: "come on lets go some were quite" i wisperd in kates ear

KATE: "ok"

they walk out in to the middle of the valle and sit down not know that Garth, Lily, Hutch, Mooch, Shakey, Salty were all watching

HUMPHREY: "kate"

KATE: "yea humphrey"

HUMPHREY: "what do you thank about starting a famliy"

KATE: "uhhh yea i guess i havent thouht much about it"

IN THE BUSH

GARTH: "that would never last long for them to have pups"

LILY: "yea i have to agree"

HUTCH: "i dont know"

BACK TO KATE AND HUPHREY

HUMPHREY: "there is a reason i have not went out with any girls 1 i only like you 2 my past"

KATE: "what do you mean"

HUMPHREY: "lets go to that place we were earlyer

they walk off back to were they were

GARTH: "dont follow them let them be alone"

BACK TO KATE AND HUMPHREY

humphrey is know cuz he is they only wolf found as a pup a grown up with out parents

HUMPHREY: "ok it is about my parents"

KATE: "you told everyone you dont know what happend to them"

HUMPHREY: "i lied i know what happend to them i ust wanted to keep it my self"

KATE: "thats not you, before you told us everything but was that all a lie is our realshonship a lie"

kate walks out

HUMPHREY: "alone again"

NEXT DAY

HUMPHREY: "why must life be like this"

(mean while kate was telling everyone that humphrey is a liar all he is, is lies)

Humphrey walks back to his den while no one would talk to him not even Mooch, Shakey or Salty

HUMPHREY: "why is every one actting weird"

runs in to Winston (ok kate when and toldd every one but did not want winston to do what he is about to do)

HUMPHREY: "sorry sir"

then 10 other alphas suround him

HUMPHREY: "uh what is going on"

WINSTON: "you have lied to us all destoryed this packs omegas you were the best omega i have ever seen but now you have to face the bad will unlesh this alphas to kill you with all the other wolfs watching (all the wolfs gather around) are you ready"

HUMPHREY: "y...a...ya...yess

WINSTON: "one at a time attack"

one wolf jumps at humphrey bring him down humphrey gets back up and trys to fight back but getd bit in the back leg by another alpha after 15 mins all the alphas were attacking him

WINSTON: "stop"

all the alpha got back in a circle

humphrey was laying bleeding every ware most of his bones in his whole body were broken but still alive

WINSTON: "leave him here dont touch him at all everyone go back and do what you were doing"

kate comes runing the the crowd of wolves and falls down next to humphrey

KATE: "im to late NOOOOOO" I SCREAM

WINSTON: "let go to our den"

KATE: "NO I HATE YOU, YOU POSSABLEY KILLED MY FUETURE MATE"

WINSTON: "you will not be mates with a stupid omega"

(humphrey heard all this)

**END OF CH 3 **

**SO WHAT DOES YOU THINK DO YOU LIKE IT HATE IT OR WHATEVER**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME I WOUL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THANK**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE OUT FOR NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

KATE: "GET OUT OF HERE" I YELL AT MY DAD

WINSTON: "leave him alone"

KATE: "why"

WINSTON: "he is going to die any way"

KATE: "than why cant i be with my friend before he dies

winston just walks of

KATE: "humphrey how bad is the pain"

HUMPHREY: "stay away from me" i say very weakly

KATE: "do you want to go back to your den"

HUMPHREY: "yyyyye...e.e...aa" humphrey studers

back in his den

KATE: "is there any thing i can do to help"

HUMPHREY: "when im telling you somthing dont walk off her only 1/4 of what i was going to say" i say weakly

KATE: "sorry i caused this its my fualt that your hurt"

HUMPHREY: "i would hug you but one of my front legs are broken"

KATE: "thanks"

kate hugs humphrey not caring if she got blood on her

KATE: "my mom said mates lick there other mates cuts to make them heal faster

HUMPHREY: "ok then do it"

kate was cleaning up humphreys wounds then she got to the cuts on his face and starts licking humphrey pulled back and grabed his noes with his good leg

HUMPHREY: "ahhhhh that stings"

KATE: "it is going to sting"

HUMPHREY: "oh ok"

KATE: "im almost done"

after a few mins they were rubbing noes and mouth kissing

HUTCH: "wow brother"

GARTH: "yuck"

LILY: "sweat"

lily runs to her parants den

LILY: "mom dad ,kate and humphrey and kissing

SILENCE

EVE: "i am going over there right now"

WINSTON: "you are not going to attack humphrey"

EVE: "i dont want to i just want to yell at both of them"

WNSTON: "ok lets go"

NOW AT HUMPHREYS DEN

HUMPHREY: "thanks i needed that, aaahhh it hurts" he says grabing his ribs

KATE: "welcome, are you ok"

HUMPHREY: "can you set me up by the wall"

KATE: "yea"

EVE: "KATE HUMPHREY WE HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TIME TO GET YELLED"

(eve started yelling at kate and humphrey mainly humphrey she was curseing a lot)

WINSTON: "that was a little much"

Then eve lost it ran a grabed humphrey and thorws him down on the ground hard humphrey whines eve was showing jaws to humphrey than kate run and tackles eve of humphrey pinning eve to the ground

KATE: "stop mom"

WINSTON: "wow"

EVE: "ok you got me i wont attack you or humphrey"

KATE: "thanks"

humphrey was makeing sounds of pain tring to scoot his why in to the back part of his den

KATE: "can ya'll leave"

WINSTON: "you two can not be mates it is aginst pack law"

KATE: "puts her head down i know"

EVERYONE LEFT

KATE:"but knowone has to know"

HUMPHREY: "know what"

KATE: "that we will be mates"

HUMPHREY: "so you saying when im healed wgere going to mate"

**END OF CH 4 **

**WHAT DID YOU THANK I KNOW VERY SHORT THIS IS LIKE ON OF MY SHORTIEST CHAPTERS EVER**

**REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THANK**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE OUT FOR NOW**


End file.
